


Crawlspace

by TwelveUnitsShy



Series: Honeysuckles and Crawlspaces [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveUnitsShy/pseuds/TwelveUnitsShy
Summary: Gabe wants to show Jack something cool.ANNOUNCEMENT: This fanwork has been reposted with no changes.





	Crawlspace

"There's something I want you to check out. My dad's working on renovating the crawl space. He calls it his 'pet project', but he hasn't been working on it recently," Gabriel said to his boyfriend, Jack. "He wanted to make it into a workable storage area."

Jack followed Gabriel to a little doorway that led under his house. His dark-skinned boyfriend crawled inside and flipped a light switch on the wall. The place looked nothing like the crawl space beneath his own house. Instead of a dirt floor like at the Morrisons' place, the Reyes' had what looked like cream marble flooring. Yet it had cinder block walls and the supports looked like they were wrapped in cellophane.

Still, it looked much better than at his own house.

"This is really nice," Jack said, crawling inside.

"Yeah. And it's private and quiet and it's cool during hot days. And since Dad hasn't been working on it lately, I kinda made it into my own personal fort," Gabriel said with a chuckle.

Jack looked at the corner of the room where some blankets and pillows were set up. He couldn't help blushing when he considered what that little setup might be implying.

He and Gabriel had officially considered themselves boyfriends a couple of weeks before the school year came to an end. It was now a week into summer vacation and they'd done nothing more than kiss. But those kisses were becoming more and more heated as of late. Jack had to wonder what the next step would be.

Gabriel spotted Jack staring at the bedding and he too became flustered. "It's...it's not what it looks like," the older teen said with a nervous laugh.

Jack looked at Gabriel out of the corner of his eye. "Oh," he said, sounding a little disappointed.

The two were quiet for a while before Gabriel spoke up again. "Um, well, I just wanted to show you. This is a pretty neat place. It's quiet. We could bring a laptop down here and watch movies or something."

Jack smiled. "Sounds like fun. You're right. This is really cool." He crawled over to the bedding and lay on it. "Cozy."

Gabriel nodded. "I thought so too." He looked at Jack for a long time, then crawled over and lay next to him. And the two simply lay there staring at each other for a few minutes.

Jack scooted closer to Gabriel. "I'm glad you showed me this place. We should come here more often."

The blond was so close that Gabriel could feel his breath on his lips as he spoke. He wanted to say something, but instead his lips brushed Jack's. It was barely a kiss, just a gentle touching of lips.

"We've never kissed while lying down before," Jack whispered, fully pressing his lips to Gabriel's, but only briefly.

"Yeah. It feels kinda weird," Gabriel murmured. He couldn't help moving closer and putting an arm around his boyfriend. He pressed his lips firmly to Jack's and sighed through his nose.

"I like it," Jack muttered. His tongue darted out and lightly caressed Gabriel's lips.

Gabriel moaned softly as he opened up to Jack's meandering tongue. He'd wanted to say that he liked it too, but he was too busy gently brushing his tongue against Jack's. The blond's quiet moans seemed to echo throughout the crawl space and Gabriel wanted to hear more. And he wanted those moans to be louder.

Their lips parted with a distinct wet smacking sound and Gabriel planted a light kiss at the corner of Jack's mouth. Jack tried to lock his lips to Gabriel's again, but instead Gabriel trailed kisses down Jack's chin, down to his Adam's apple and over to the side of his boyfriend's pale neck. Gabriel had been told that kissing there would be very pleasurable for that person.

Jack made a surprised sound when Gabriel began nipping and suckling his neck. His fingers found themselves tangled in Gabriel's dark curls and he moaned with each flick of Gabriel's tongue.

The sounds Jack made were turning Gabriel on more than he'd expected. This was about to be a very painful make-out session. But he had to keep going. He had to hear more of Jack's moans, so he moved to the other side of Jack's neck and began suckling there.

Jack whimpered and pulled away. "No. Stop."

Gabriel did as he was told and looked at Jack. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Jack's face was flushed and he was breathing heavily. "Gabe, we have to stop."

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry."

"No. It's just.... I'm so hard."

Gabriel stared at Jack in disbelief. "You are?"

"Yeah. Harder than usual. I don't think it'll go away."

Gabriel was quiet for a moment before he took a deep breath and said, "Me too."

"R-really?!" Jack said, sounding a little too excited. The blond reached down almost instinctually and wrapped his hand around Gabriel's clothed hardness.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel asked. He placed his hand on Jack's, but it wasn't to push it away. He squeezed Jack's hand so he would grip him tighter.

"I-I just wanted to see if you were telling the truth," Jack stammered, blushing deep red. He felt Gabriel's hand tighten around his and the older teen began slowly thrusting into his hand. Jack could only stare at his boyfriend's face as Gabriel's eyes fluttered shut and his bottom lip disappeared into his mouth. "Gabe?"

"Move closer," Gabriel said as he opened his eyes and reached for Jack's stiffness.

Jack moved closer and gasped when Gabriel had his clothed erection in hand. Lying on their sides facing each other felt incredibly awkward at first, but once he began thrusting into Gabriel's hand, it didn't even bother him. He let his eyes slip shut and he made little sounds that caused Gabriel to thrust faster into Jack's hand.

Gabriel was the first to finish and as he was coming down from his euphoria, he gave the fabric around the head of Jack's hardness a light squeeze. The blond moaned a bit louder and Gabriel could almost feel himself becoming aroused all over again. He simply stared at Jack as he felt the younger teen's member begin to twitch energetically beneath the fabric.

Once all was quiet again, Jack simply lay there smiling at his boyfriend for a while.

And his boyfriend simply smiled back.

"I'm really, really glad you showed me this place," Jack finally said.


End file.
